Will It Be The End For Us?
by xlumierex
Summary: Cater advised Rem to spend her time with Machina often. But why was that so? CONTAINS SPOILER. Machina x Rem and slight Eight x Cater.  I can't believe I actually include the latter pairing in this fic!


Will It Be The End For Us?

"So, how did it go?"

The lilac-haired girl who was so into her reading closed the book about history of Suzaku as if she was interrupted by someone whom she did not invite.

"How what?" She answered the question with another question.

Cater knew that her slightly older friend was kind of dense especially when it came to relationships. Of course, she meant it as a special relationship between a man and a woman, not the normal friendship between people with different or same gender.

"You know what I'm talking about, Rem. Machina sat here with you just now, right? Only _two_ of you, correct?" Cater moved her face closer to Rem's, with eyes that were almost shut and she started grinning.

Rem was puzzled and she thought that Cater might be needing some medicines because of her strange behaviour. She had not seen Cater acting that way all this time. However, she refused to say it out aloud, afraid if it would hurt the younger girl's feelings.

"Yes he was. We were talking about how fun Commander Kurasame's class was. And you remember about Nine during the fourth period? He was very passionate when answering the Commander's question. I wasn't sure why the Commander didn't give him the credits though. I-"

Rem did not continue her sentence when she saw Cater doing the 'are-you-serious-face' to her.

"Cater? What's with that face? Did I say something wrong? Or are you feeling unwell? Do you need to seek 's treatment? Oh, or do you prefer Doctor Arecia's treatment better?" Rem asked questions after questions.

"Firstly, don't ask me a lot of questions at the same time. I can't answer all of them simultaneously! Secondly, I'm perfectly fine or else I wouldn't be running from the fountain to here. I even perspired a lot!" Cater turned around and showed her back to Rem. Her black uniform appeared jet black after it was wet with sweat.

"You sure sweat a lot. But perspiring is good for your health. Even before taking part in any mission, we must warm up ourselves to prevent muscle cramps and to let more oxygen gas diffuse into our lungs. In that way we will feel more energised." Rem felt like she was excel in Biology when she explained the fact in detail.

"Rem, stop it. I'm not going to listen to another one of your lecture. Seriously, Trey must be happy if you join him." With that as an indicator for Rem to shut her mouth, Cater was ready to continue on where she left. Cater was not aware that Rem could talk so much if she wanted to. Having Trey already caused her a headache so she did not want another chatterbox in the class. Enough was enough!

Scratching her head, she started a new conversation. "Rem, I know you and Machina are childhood friends. But don't you two habour feelings for each other?"

Rem was puzzled. "Eh? W-W-What do you mean we habour feelings for each other?" Cater could see the bright pink blush on her fair complexion.

"You don't have to lie in order to confront this. Machina's your fate. You do really love him. Don't ask me why I know it. We're girls, so I understand you." Cater interrupted before Rem could say anything.

"We will take part in a big mission two days from now. We don't know what might happen during the mission. That is why you should spend the free time wisely together with him." The brunette showed a weak smile. A smile that held a secret meaning behind it.

Rem did not give an immediate response. She sat on the soft, comfortable library chair for a while. It was as if the chair gave her mind therapy which helped her to think calmly. She then stood up and was ready to leave the library to meet up with Machina, the person she was afraid to lose. She wanted to do various things with him. She wanted to talk to him. And more importantly, she wanted to confess to him.

"Cater, thank you very much. I pray for your happiness with the lucky him." Footsteps clattered on the glassy, non-transparent library floor. It was loud, loud, slow, slow... until no more footsteps were heard. Rem had already left the library.

Out of blue, a guy appeared behind Cater. His red, short hair was not actually charming in girls' eyes. Plus, he was short and his weapon of choice was his fist, sheathed with metal knuckles. So uncool. However, Cater chose to deafened her ears. Look did not matter to her, as long as he was sincere to be together with her in their relationship.

"Eight..."

"Looks like your advice does work on her."

"... I can't bear to see one of them shrouded in sadness and begins to hate the darkness in themselves."

"I know. It truly aches when we have to be apart with someone we cherish very much."

"Must it end like this? ... Even for us?" Cater was on the verge of tears and she was surprised when Eight patted her head.

"You don't have to think about it. We don't have to. It will be fine." Eight brought the girl's head to his shoulder. He let Cater cried to her heart's content while gently embracing her. The library was hollow. It was only echoed by Cater's sobbing in the evening.

Rem searched for Machina everywhere in the school compound but he was none to avail. Time passed. Fatigued, she decided to rest at the terrace which had become her favourite spot for sky-watching. The sky was vast and infinite. Its pale blue and white colours were very calming. She wished to become like the sky, infinite and calming. She wanted to be an immortal so that she could bring happiness to her friends and Machina for eternity. Although, she realised that it was a mere fairytale. She could not achieve that dream because every living organisms; animals, plants, humans were mortal.

Just when she was about to walk to the bench, she saw a silhouette at the terrace. She recognized who that person was. A young man with an elegant red mantle was looking at the moon.

"Machina."

Unaware of her presence, he turned around and smiled, greeting his childhood friend.

"Rem. Come on here." He beckoned her and she obediently followed.

"The moon is very bright and pretty tonight. I wonder if it's a sign of something."

"According to Moon Phase textbook that I read, a full moon indicates a calamity will befall the world. It doesn't clearly state what kind of calamity. Will it be war? World domination by enemy forces? Or even worse, killing your beloved one to save yourself..."

Machina frowned. "How is killing your beloved one can save yourself? It's ridiculous."

Rem chuckled. "That's why I say 'calamity', remember? Let's say... In Orience, the people must obey with the 'to kill your beloved one in order to save yourself' rule when the time comes. You can't kill yourself or both of you decide to attempt suicide together. Let's just say the world will restart and the cycle continues unless you kill your beloved one. What will you do?"

Machina looked into Rem's reddish umber eyes with a serious face. "... Do I really need to kill you?"

Before Rem could say anything, she realised that she was already in Machina's embrace. The night was cold, but Rem felt strangely warm. Was it because of Machina's body heat? Was it because of his large build that acted as a comfortable blanket? Or was it because of his love for her?

"... Machina."

"I can't bear to lose you. I don't want to kill you. I don't want something like that to happen to me... To us."

Rem hugged him gently and smiled. "I'm so glad I'm loved by you. The truth is... I love you too."

Machina did not expect to hear those words from Rem herself and was stunned.

"Is that the truth?"

"I will repeat it countless times until you believe in those words. I love you, Machina."

Machina put his hands on her shoulders and brought his face closer to Rem's. With both of them shutting their eyes, their lips met each other. It was a gentle kiss under the moonlight.

Behind them, they did not realise Doctor Arecia was watching them in the darkness. She cerved a sadistic smile.

"How romantic, these young people. Cherish this moment because this will be your first and last kiss."

In the darkness, she vanished from the terrace without a trace. One would say she was not a human because no human could do that. Perhaps Doctor Arecia was not like what people had always judged. Her last sentence was very mysterious and no one knew what it actually meant.


End file.
